Lifeline: A Collection of Fourtris oneshots
by Dauntless Mockingjay
Summary: My first Divergent fic! Yayyy! :D So this is just a quick fluff piece I did about Four and Tris. I'm obsessed with fluff. If anyone else posted this I'd totally read it. Soo I hope you like fluff too and review! Oh and I've decided to make it a collection of one-shots. Total of five. All five are done, but look outfor other stories by moi :
1. The Proposal

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for clicking here :) I love Fourtris, they are my otp for sure :) So this is just a nice fluff piece about fourtris. Like it? Review! Don't like it? Review! And if you have any ideas or writing tips, I'm all ears :) Thanks! Enjoy! :D ~Dauntless Mockingjay, or Jay for short**

It's been three years since the war, since I was an initiate with my instructor as my boyfriend. Our relationship is public, and I am a Dauntless ambassador to other factions. Tobias and I train initiates each year together, and I couldn't be happier.

It's been a long day of work, so when I get home I just lay on the bed. When Tobias comes into our shared apartment at 6:30, he finds me just lying there. He flops into the bed, and his weight makes me bounce up. I turn to him and glare.

"I was happy lying there, you know." I say, and shove his arm. He laughs and scoots closer to me.

"Sure you were. I have surprise for you. Come on, it'll be fun!" he says and wrenches me off the bed. I stumble after him out the door. He pulls me in the direction of the trains.

"Didn't even get a hello," I mumble as we keep walking. Tobias hears, and stops us. He turns around and kisses my forehead.

"Hey, Tris. I missed you." he whispers into my hair. I giggle and wrap my arms around him.

"I missed you too." is all I say. We break apart and settle for holding hands the rest of the way to the trains.

Once we reach the trains we jump on gracefully, still grasping each other's hand. I sit in his lap as we trundle along the tracks. I lean my head back on his shoulder, completely content. I'm completely zoned out in thought, so I shriek when Tobias nibbles my earlobe. I hear him chuckle in my ear.

"You're so easy to scare, Tris. You sure you only have six fears?" he asks teasingly. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure _Four._ You're the one who started calling me Six, remember? Now where are we going?" I demand. I was never one with a taste for surprises.

"You'll see." he says coolly, which only irritates me more. He won't cave.

After five minutes of riding, talking, and kissing, Tobias says we've reached our destination. We jump off hand in hand again, and I see we're right in front of the Hancock building.

I smile wickedly. "We're doing the zip-line?" I ask excitedly.

Tobias smiles nervously. "Um, yeah. I rigged it to let us go at the same time. I look at him with love and other bubbly feelings.

I get on my tiptoes and kiss his nose. "Thank you, Tobias. I love you." I snuggle into his arms gratefully. This seems to let him forget his fears. He kisses my head again, and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Let's go up then. There's another surprise too." he says mysteriously.

We walk together in comfortable silence to the elevator. Once we reach the top floor/roof I see the double harnesses attached to the wire side-by-side. Tobias hooks me in, and then does himself. I grapple for his hand, and he grips it like a lifeline.

"On three, ready?" I ask him. He nods, and gulps. "One...two...three!" I shout. We hurl ourselves over the edge, into open space.

The feeling of free fall jolts me awake instantly. I shout in pure delight. Tobias looks over at me, and raises him eyebrows; well, as much as you can when you're falling from a building. He moves his body so he's falling in front of me. He takes my other hand in his and smiles at me. I can feel that he's about to say something important. I strain to hear him over the air flying past my ears.

"Beatrice Prior," he starts with a breath. "I've known you for three years, and anything before that is meaningless. I love you more than my own life. I can't imagine anything without you. Will you marry me?" he asks, looking deep into my blue-gray eyes.

I'm speechless. I'm so happy I'm going to cry. He took me zip-lining to propose. He faced his fear of heights to make this moment even more special.

All I can do is smash my mouth to his, and nod when I pull away. My eyes sting with the air around me and happy tears.

He's crying too. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out ring. _My_ ring. I notice that it is silver with a sapphire in the center. My favorite gem. Of course he knew that.

He puts it on my left ring finger clumsily, because we just lurched from free fall to a slower, more controlled decent. He kisses me again, and I'll tell you: airborne kisses are the best; especially when it's with your true love, and lifeline to happiness.


	2. The Wedding

**A/N: Heyyy it's me back with another chapter! You all left such nice reviews I couldn't NOT write more! This one's considerably longer, and about their wedding. I'll write one last chapter for this fic, so help me pick what it should be about :D Kay read and review! Especially REVIEW! Thanks! ~Jay**

**Disclaimer: forgot to this last time, but ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH! **

_Six months later_

The date is June 4th. The day of my wedding to the man I love. The man whom I met only three years ago. I couldn't be more ready for this.

I look down at my satin white dress. I've never worn white before, I realize. It's a good color on me. The shape of the dress compliments my tiny figure, too. The sleeves drape down my shoulders, revealing my tattoos. The dress has gorgeous hand sewn blue flowers stitched into the bottom, a personal touch Christina helped me with.

Christina. Our amazing wedding planner. I asked her not to make a big show of everything, just something small and intimate. Of course in Chris-speak that means "go all out and invite practically everyone in Dauntless".

Tobias and I would have been happy with a quiet ceremony in the Abnegation church if they let us. But we're Dauntless now, so a Dauntless ceremony it will be. It's not even much of a ceremony, as more of a party. Then again, everything's a party when the Dauntless are there.

I sigh, and attempt to calm down. Chris told me if I worry too much, I'll sweat through her masterpiece of my makeup. Our theme is dark blue, so I have blue eye shadow, which makes my watery blue eyes look darker; like Tobias'. My face is also done with black eyeliner, mascara, pink blush, and light pink lipstick.

I clutch my flowers more tightly. When will Chris come back? She told me she was attending last minute details, to "make it super perfect", but I needed my maid of honor. I needed someone to talk to.

Then I hear a knock on the door to my apartment. I say come in quickly, and turn around hoping to see Chris. I'm surprised to find a completely different face. A face that makes me want to cry, scream, and laugh all at the same time.

The person smiles, and says "Hey Beatrice. You didn't think I'd miss your big day, did you?"

"Caleb. You came!" I say, and clumsily stand from my stool in front of the mirror. I embrace him, careful not to wrinkle my dress. He smiles into my curled hair, and it reminds me of father. It takes all my will power not the sob right then and there.

I pull back. "How did you…?" I start. He cuts me off and explains quickly.

"Your friend Christina told me from the moment you picked a day. I've come to walk you down the aisle. If you accept, that is." He grins at me and winks.

"Oh Caleb you're the only family I have left. Of course you can." I practically choke in happiness. This day will be perfect.

He smiles and takes my arm. Christina walks in, wearing her silver bridesmaid dress. She smiles when she sees Caleb found me. Then she's all business.

"All right, you're on at exactly 3:00. It's 2:15 now. Let's roll." Chris says while glancing at her watch. Then she walks out of my very empty room, and Caleb and I move to follow.

I glance around my room for the last time. I lived here for three years, on and off. Most of my nights were with Tobias, now that I think about it. But I'll never return to this room again, from this point on I'll be living with Tobias full time. The thought sends warmth through my chest.

I turn back around, and follow Caleb out of this chapter of my life. I was Beatrice Prior, turned Tris 'Six' Prior. I will now be Beatrice 'Tris' Eaton. Married to Tobias Eaton. Perfection.

_**Tobias POV:**_

_Don't panic, _I think to myself. I'm doing the one thing I've dreamed about since she kissed me. I can do this. I'm Tobias, victim to Marcus' wrath. I am Four, Dauntless prodigy. I can marry the girl I love.

I cough a little, and shuffle my feet at the stage. My black tuxedo and dark blue tie chafe. Why did Tris let Christina plan this again? Wait, I think Chris let herself…typical.

I'm so nervous I don't notice Harrison come pat my shoulder. I look over at him, and see the fatherly figure I always wanted, but never had.

He clears his throat, and gives me a few comforting words. "Four, you deserve this girl. You deserve to be happy. And she deserves you. So be good to her, and have a hell of a time. Got it?" I grin at his short and sweet speech.

I nod my head vigorously, and reply, "Don't like to waste words, do you Harrison? Thank you, I needed that." I say honestly. I feel much lighter now. I can enjoy this. Worst that could happen is I forget what to say. I grin at the thought of Tris rolling her eyes behind her veil at me.

Harrison slaps my shoulder once more, and goes and stands with the crowd. We're in an open spaced cavern in Dauntless Headquarters. It's used for movie screenings, paintball wars when it's raining, anything a Dauntless would need with a giant cavern. Like a wedding, perhaps.

The music starts up. I gulp once, and let my fear leave me like bathwater from a drain. I look up, and see our wedding procession coming towards me and Tori on stage. Tori is familiar with Dauntless wedding ceremonies, and was able to mesh it with the Abnegation ceremony; creating a completely new thing just for Tris and me.

I smile like an idiot when Tris walks through the doors with Caleb close to her side. Her white dress is embroidered with blue stitches forming what looks like flowers. She holds a beautiful bouquet of blue roses and white lilies. But that's not what I've been anxious to see for hours.

I immediately go to look at her beautiful face, and I find her expression mirroring mine. The thin veil covering her head swishes as she walks. Time seems to stretch out, and I suddenly have an irrational fear that she'll never get here by my side. I shake my head to clear that absurd thought, and again focus on her lovely face.

After what felt like hours, Caleb joins our hands and steps down. We turn towards each other, and I can't help but stare at her.

"Darling you look beautiful. You ready?" I barely whisper, and wink at her. She giggles slightly and nods. We're not supposed to speak to each other yet, apparently. Oh well.

Tori begins to speak, and I must say my vows first. I take Tris' ring, and hold her left hand.

"Beatrice Prior, with this ring I promise that I will love you for as long as I live, and beyond. I will love you throughout anything that happens to us, no matter what. I love you." I say, my voice filled with emotion. I slip the ring onto her finger, and gaze into her eyes. She's crying. To cheer her up, I can't help but say "Almost forgot my vows. Whew" I wink at her again. She covers her mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

Now it's her turn. She takes my ring, a simple silver band with today's date etched in it, and holds my left hand. My insides all want to be with her, and I can barely wait any longer.

_**Tris POV:**_

I take a deep breath. My turn to say my vows. I've rehearsed these in my head a million times, and a million more out loud with Christina. But now it's for real. Let's do this. Another deep breath.

"Tobias Eaton," I start. I say his name quietly, because I don't think he wants everyone to know his name yet. I continue louder, "from the very moment you pulled me from that net four years ago, I felt an electric rush of excitement. And I still feel that to this day. So with this ring, I swear on anything and everything, I will love you forever and always." I finish with an exhale, and slip his ring around his slender finger. He then takes my hand and squeezes it. That squeeze was all I needed to confirm that this man is my other half. Hands down.

Tori begins speaking again, and is about to end, when she says this quote: "There is an ancient myth that humans were originally born with four arms, four legs, and two heads. A god from the ancient religion, Zeus, feared that they could overthrow him. So he cut them in half, condemning them to search for their other half forever. I think these two found that other half. What do you say, Dauntless?!" She shouts at the crowd. Besides a few woots here and there, they've been very quiet.

This is when all the Dauntless present roar their approvable at our pairing. Is this how all Dauntless wedding traditions go, I wonder? If not, it should be a tradition from now on.

Tori settles the crowd in ten seconds flat. She continues, "Then by the power vested in me as a Dauntless leader, I declare you married! You may kiss your bride!" she shouts the ending because the Dauntless roar again, louder. I grin ear to ear, and Tobias pushes back my veil.

Did she say kiss the bride? Screw that, I'm kissing my groom! I jump up and collide my mouth to his, locking my arms around his neck. He picks me up and swings me around, and then sets me down gently and pulls away. He takes my hand and we descend from the stage and into the arms of our friends, congratulations being thrown from all directions.

All at once, everyone begins chanting the same thing at an unbelievable volume, "KISS! KISS! KISS!" is being screeched from the crowd.

Tobias chuckles, and picks me up again. He kisses me again; much more passionately. I don't want this moment to end.

Sadly it does, it ends when he pulls away and whispers into my ear "I love you, Mrs. Eaton."

That's when I finally begin to cry happy tears. He sets me down and tries to just take my hand, but I snake my arm around his waist and hold him there. He wraps an arm around my waist as well.

I can finally begin this chapter of my life. I am Beatrice Eaton, wife to Tobias Eaton. I can't imagine anything better than that.

**A/N: Yayyyy for getting married! So I can't decide what to do for the next one, so tell me out of these ideas: **

**-Reception and honeymoon**

**-Tris finds that she's pregnant**

**-Tobias and Tris with kids ages 6 and 4**

**-Tobias and Tris with their oldest child at the choosing ceremony**

**-Something else!**

**Okay so yeah tell me which one you like! And don't say all please; I only want to do one. Or two… :P Oh and please tell me what you thought of my Tobias POV. Not sure if it's canon or not but..whatever :) REVIEW! :DD**


	3. The Reception and Honeymoon

Lifeline: The reception and honeymoon

**A/N: Ahh I spoil you guys! A chapter a day? I should make you wait at least three days ;) I cannot tell you how much I love your reviews! It makes my heart go all fluttery and want to write until my hands fall off! So here's the reception and honeymoon, the one I think is fluffiest. :D Enjoy, and will most definitely do one or two more c: Kay so read and review! ~Jay **

**P.S: Did anyone catch what I did with the date of their wedding? June 4****th****? 6-4? Anyone?**

_**Tobias POV:**_

Tris and I are forced to part when Chris pulls her away for a dress change. I wander around the cavern that's slowly being transformed into the reception area; talking with anyone who passes. They all offer advice, congrats, or some form of compliment. I half listen, but I'm mostly thinking of Tris.

Beatrice. My wife. Just thinking that makes my heart skip a beat. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that. I sigh. I miss her already and she's been gone 20 minutes tops.

Just then the doors open and in walks a blond angel. _My_ blond angel. She's wearing a beautiful blue dress, this one comes right to her knee. It's covered in ruffles, with a silver sash around the waist. To top it off she wears a silver headband that reflects the light.

I bet you can't guess what I did next. I take several large strides and see her eyes gleam when she sees me. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her slowly, and passionately. I can hear the sighs coming front the crowd, some annoyed and some touched. I feel Tris melt into me, as content as I am. I break us apart to kiss her nose, and look up and grin at the crowd.

"Are you guys ready to party?!" I shout at them. I get a roaring response.

"First dance!" someone yells from the back. People join in the chorus, until I finally nod my head. I look at Tris, who suddenly turns pale.

"What's wrong, Tris?" I ask worriedly.

She gulps and replies, "I'm a terrible dancer." she mumbles, and buries her head in my chest. I kiss the top of her head.

"Guess what? I am too." I say, and wink when she looks up at me. "You can stand on my feet if you really want to" I offer.

Tris nods her head in agreement, and I lead her to the dance floor that's been cleared. Well here goes nothing.

_**Tris POV: **_

Tobias turns to face me, and wraps his arms around my waist. I place mine around his neck, and the music starts.

Before we even move, Tobias lifts me up stealthily, and places me on his feet. Thank God I'm wearing flats.

We sway gently and romantically to my favorite love song, "Love Story" by some old artist named Taylor Swift. Tobias leans down and puts his forehead to mine, and closes his eyes. He is obviously as happy as I am.

The song ends, and we hear applause. Then the DJ, who happens to be Uriah, puts on a Dauntless favorite: "Some Nights" by fun. It's also Tobias' favorite, so he grabs my hands and starts jumping around with me. I look at him lustily, and turn my body and grind against him. He holds my waist tightly, not allowing me to go anywhere. Suddenly we feel other bodies crowding around us on the dance floor, and hear almost every Dauntless present screaming the lyrics back to the speakers.

I faintly hear Tobias ask me if I want a drink, and I nod my head. We weave through the dancing bodies and find the open bar. Tobias orders a beer, and I get a chocolate martini.

We drink quietly, watching and listening as everyone enjoys our party. Too soon my drink is gone, and I get a refill. We go back and forth from the bar and the dance floor, having a great time.

"Attention, everyone! It's time for cake! Go to your tables!" she shouts. Finally, I can smash cake into Tobias' face! I take his hand and we walk to our table at the front of the room.

The wedding cake is placed in front of us. Christina put in a special request for Dauntless cake directly from the Dauntless bakers. Our cake is four tiers high, decorated with blue and white frosting. Little blue flowers cascade down the sides, with different interpretations of marriage written along the bottom. It's perfect.

Before Tobias and I cut into it, he whispers into my ear, "Hope you don't mind cake in your hair,"

I grin and whisper back, "Not if I get you first."

We cut the cake together, and each take a piece. At first I go to take a fork full, and see that he's picking up the entire piece of cake. Oh, it's on. I drop my fork and pick up the cake.

Tobias holds out his piece innocently, and I pretend to lean in to bite it. While he's focused on that, I bring my arm around and get him right in the face.

The surprise on his face is apparent. It is quickly replaced by determination. He tries to get me, but I duck just in time. I glance at the laughing crowd, and that is my downfall.

Next thing I know there's cake in my nose. I take a finger to my face and lick it. The cake is delicious. I look at Tobias, whose face is also covered with cake. He grins, and kisses me. It's a messy kiss, considering the frosting on our faces. But a kiss nonetheless, so I kiss him back.

Cake is passed out, and the room is filled with the quiet munching of cake. Our out of faction guests haven't tasted our cake before, and I notice their faces light up at the taste.

It's getting late, so we decide it's time to leave for our honeymoon. Tobias goes to get our bags, while I say goodbye to all my friends, and the one member of my family.

"Bye Caleb, thank you for coming. I-I needed that support." I say with tears blurring my vision. I can't lose Caleb, I just couldn't handle that after all I've seen.

"No problem sis. I'll be here whenever you need me. Have a great time at Lake Felix." he says while giving me a hug. I give him one more squeeze, and walk to where Tobias just reappeared. I lace my fingers into his, and smile up at him.

"Ready to go?" He asks me. I nod my head once, and we walk down the hall to the car waiting outside.

While we walk through the halls, our wedding attendees throw rice over us, showering us with make-shift confetti. When we reach the car, I see it too has been modified by our guests.

"JUST MARRIED, SIX AND FOUR" is painted on the back windshield, and the side windows. The bumper has been strung with empty cans to make noise as we drive through the city. Like we needed more attention. I roll my eyes.

Tobias gets behind the wheel, and I take the passenger seat. He holds my left hand in his right as we drive through the streets to Lake Felix.

Lake Felix is a lake on the Amity property, with a few cottages along the shore. Tobias and I were able to convince Amity to let us stay there for a week, since we helped them rebuild and get a say in the new government system.

I guess I fell asleep, because next thing I know Tobias is shaking my shoulder, telling me we're here. I yawn and get out of the car and see a beautiful little stone cottage where we must be staying.

_**Tobias POV: **_

Beatrice's eyes light up when she sees our cottage. It's not very big, just big enough for two people. I go to the trunk of the car and start pulling out luggage while Tris looks for the house key.

"A little help here, Tris?" I yelp under the weight of all the stuff in my hands. She swoops in and takes her suitcase and handbag from my arms, and rolls her eyes.

"Got a problem with taking two trips?" She asks exasperatedly.

I grin and answer, "Two trips are for pansycakes." as seriously as I can.

She groans. "You and Uriah keep trying to make pansycake happen. It's _not _going to happen!" She says with annoyance obvious in her tone. **(A.N: Yay for Mean Girls!) **

I give her a quick peck on the cheek and leave her outside while I pull our luggage inside. I go back and grab her stuff and tell her to wait outside.

I come back outside and see her back is to me. Perfect.

I come up behind her and swing her into my arms bridal style. She cries out, but giggles and punches me playfully.

"Put me down, Tobias!" She screeches so loud all the Amity nearby probably turn their heads.

I give her a lopsided smile, and reply coolly "Not today, Tris. It comes with the deal." I wink at her. She blushes.

I carry her over the threshold, and upstairs to the bedroom. I toss her onto the bed and sit down next to her.

"I'm going to go bring our stuff upstairs, and get something to eat. Want anything?" I ask while watching her blue eyes with my own.

She tilts her head and looks at me. "Nah I'm good. Thanks though." She sits up a bit and gives me a quick kiss. She pulls away too soon for my liking, but I won't rush her.

I head downstairs and get some crackers from the cupboard, and begin pacing_. Calm down, Tobias, _I think to myself._ It's just Tris. _

I continue to nibble on the crackers while I bring our stuff the rest of the way inside and haul it upstairs. I deposit it in the closet, and return to the bedroom. Keeping my back to the bed, I take off my shoes and jacket. I look up and have to catch my breath.

Tris has washed off her makeup and taken down her hair. She lies on her back with her bare feet stretched towards the ceiling. She wears just a simple white nightgown, which looks too big on her. She stares at her feet while she wiggles her toes.

This is the Tris that I prefer. Not masked with makeup, hair perfectly curled, with a beautiful fitted gown. Don't get me wrong, that Tris is wonderful; but I like the Tris who doesn't give a crap about what she looks like.

I come and lie next her and take her hand. She doesn't take her eyes off her toes though. In attempt to regain her attention, I kiss her hand, and work my way up her arm. I see her eyes close in contentment.

Once I reach her shoulder I stop, and whisper in her ear, "I love you, Mrs. Beatrice Eaton."

She smiles at her new name, and turns her face towards mine. "I love you too, Tobias."

She melds her mouth to mine, and snakes her arms around my neck. I lock mine around her waist, and pull her closer to me. She pulls her leg around my hips and I move one of my hands to keep it there. She moans into my mouth.

She pulls away for air, but I kiss her neck, her jaw, anywhere my mouth can reach. She whispers my name, and plays with my hair.

Then at what seems like the same time, we both become hungrier for one another. We pull into each other as close as possible, but that's not close enough. We become drunk on each other's presence, and lose all sense of ourselves. We are of one mind; of one body.

_**Tris POV:**_

I wake up to sunlight beaming into my face. As I slowly wake up, I become aware of Tobias. His smell surrounds me, as do his arms. I want to just lie here forever, but I should take a shower and get dressed. Tobias senses that I'm awake and kisses my jaw.

"Good morning, beautiful." he says with a yawn and pulls me closer to him.

"Morning. What's for breakfast? I'm starved." As if to prove a point, my stomach growls at that exact moment. We both laugh, and break apart regretfully to get up.

But before Tobias sits up, I push his hip with my foot, hoping to nudge him off the bed. It works, and he goes sprawling over the side. I laugh loudly, and poke my head over the side where he landed.

"Comfortable down there?" I tease. He growls and pulls me down on top of him. I shriek and shove away from him. I run towards the bathroom and shout over my shoulder "Dibs on the bathroom!"

Tobias makes a disgruntled noise, and I close the door. I take a shower, and dress in black jeans and a loose tank top. I depart the bathroom, and throw my pajamas in the hamper. I smell pancakes cooking in the kitchen, and walk downstairs to investigate.

Tobias stands at the stove, whistling as he flips pancakes. I wrap my small arms around him from the back, while he continues cooking. Soon we have enough pancakes and sit at the small table facing each other.

"So what are we doing today?" I say with pancake in my mouth. Pancakes are a popular Dauntless breakfast, so I usually eat three or four.

Tobias replies with his mouth equally stuffed with pancake. "I thought we could go swimming at the lake, and explore some of the caves. Later we could bake some cake if you want…" he trails off.

"That sounds perfect. Anything with you will be perfect." I say lovingly, and I mean it.

**A/N: Gahhh I couldn't end it I loved writing it so much! To see Tris' reception dress, find the link on my profile. Won't update until Monday or Tuesday, I'm going camping. The next one will be Tris finding out she's pregnant, then their kids at a young age, and that's the end of this story :( But I am going to do their children at the Choosing Ceremony separately, so keep an eye out for that! Thanks for reading, and review! :D ~Jay**


	4. Positive

Lifeline: Positive

**Hey guys! It's me back with another chapter! I wrote this in a tent, at a lake. Your reviews make me so happy I'd write anywhere :) This is the second to last chapter, so enjoy it while it lasts :) Feel free to review, favorite, or alert. Thanks that is all! :D ~Jay**

_**Tris POV:**_

I wake up in my husband's arms. I don't think I'll ever stop loving that word: _husband_. I've been able to use that word for three months. It's a word that means he's all mine. I'd be happy to spend my entire life in this one moment.

But then Tobias wakes up. He reflexively pulls me closer to him as he opens his eyes. I smile at him once he rubs the sleepiness from his face.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I tell him immediately. He scowls at me, and sits up. I sit up as well, and feel a lurch in my stomach.

Suddenly I feel like I'm going to hurl. I jump from the bed and sprint into the bathroom. I lean over the toilet just in time for bile to come up my throat.

I hear Tobias pad over to the bathroom in his barefeet, and he holds my hair from my face. Once my stomach is empty, I sit on the cold ground just trembling. Tobias has to lift me to my feet and carry me back to the bed before I move again.

"Feeling better?" he asks me worriedly. I nod my head slowly.

"Yeah, I am. Not sure where that came from though. I guess I ate something nasty last night…" I trail off as I glance at the clock on the wall. "Whatever. I'm late for work already, see you tonight." I tell Tobias as I kiss his cheek. I pull on some clothes, grab my bag and head out the door.

Ugh. Another long day of work. Today we had to visit the Erudite, and there's still that awkward feeling between Erudite and the other factions; even after three years.

I wrestle the door to my shared apartment open, throw my bag on the coffee table and proceed to the couch. Tobias is there watching TV. I collapse next to him and throw my head in his lap. He strokes my hair.

"Long day?" he asks as he looks down at me.

I exhale loudly. "You wouldn't believe it." I say. He nods in understanding.

"Well I think you need some food. Hungry? Or do you still feel sick from this morning?" He asks me.

I think for a moment. "Nah I'm not hungry. Go on without me though, okay?" I say it like an order. No room for argument.

He considers this for a second, and seems to make a decision. He bends down in front of me and slings me over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I screech as he totes me to the door and into the hallway.

"Tobias! Put me down! I don't even have shoes!" I yell as I punch his back. He just smirks and continues carrying me.

"There's no way you're missing Taco Tuesday!" He shouts over his shoulder with a laugh.

Wait, Tuesday? _Oh no_, I think.

I snap my head up. "Tobias what's the date?" I ask seriously. He must sense my urgency and replies slowly.

"January Twelfth…"

Crap. I'm late. Way late.

I wiggle in his arms until he drops me and run for Christina's place; still without shoes.

* * *

"Chris! Open up I need you!" I cry as I bang on the door. She snaps it open and pulls me inside. She kicks the door closed with her foot and whirls around to look at me.

"Talk. Now." she says in her nurse voice. Chris works in the Dauntless hospital as a nurse.

"I threw my guts up this morning. I'm five days late. My stomach feels…off. Christina am I…pregnant?" I whisper the last word.

Chris thinks for a moment. "When was the last time you and Four had sex? Be honest, I don't care this is for business." she says with a wave of her hand.

I can't help but blush bright red at her question. I try and conjure up the memory. "Two weeks."

Christina runs to the bathroom and returns with a small pink box I assume to be a pregnancy test kit. She tosses it at me and I fumble to catch it.

"Take that. If it says anything less than one-hundred percent positive, come to my office tomorrow morning for a scan. And whatever you do, do _**not**_ tell Four till you're sure." she says all in a breath.

I nod, and return to Tobias' and my home. He's at dinner so I can do this alone. I gulp, anxious to know what's going on with my body.

After completely the frustrating instructions, I sit nervously awaiting my results. Three pink stars means positive. I finally see the first dial move: Pink star. I feel sweat bead on my forehead when the next one appears: same pink star. I hold my breath when the third one moves: another pink star.

I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. A little Tobias or a little me, or a mix of us. I don't feel unready, I actually feel beyond ready for this. Tobias is going to be a father, but more importantly, I'm going to be a mother!

I put my hand to my stomach, as if I could feel my child already.

"Hey baby," I coo softly, "I'm your mama. I don't even know you yet and I love you. And your daddy will love you too, I promise." I say as I rub my tummy. To my baby.

I suppose I should tell Tobias. But he'll want to stay in the cafeteria, and I need him alone. Hopefully he'll be as happy as I am.

Well I guess we'll see, huh baby? I think to my unborn child. I rub my stomach again, and start walking to the Pit dreamily.

_**Tobias POV:**_

I'm sitting in the cafeteria, eating my tacos as Zeke tells a story, when Tris walks in as if dazed. I go and take her waist, and lead her into an abandoned hallway. She looks relieved.

"Tris, sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you feeling better?" I ask her, sincerely concerned. When she ran off before dinner I became suspicious of something she's not telling me.

Tris looks around, and answers, "Let's go back home. I…I have something to tell you."

I raise my eyebrows, but still hold her hand and walk with her to our apartment.

We sit on the couch facing each other, while Tris squirms in her seat. I place a head on her cheek, and nod for her to begin. She leans her head into my hand, and seems to relax.

Her eyes flit around the room, avoiding my gaze. "Remember when I threw up this morning?" I nod my head. "And how I asked you for the date?" I nod again. "Well...I talked to Chris and...Tobias I'm pregnant."

I'm positive my jaw drops. My hands drop to my sides. _Pregnant._

I swallow nervously. "You're sure?" I ask. She nods and finally meets my eyes. Her eyes seem to be pleading with me, begging for an answer.

She's pregnant. My fault. No, our fault. We can't raise a child, we're too young. _Or maybe we're not, maybe we can. _I think to myself. The idea is suddenly growing on me. I see myself teaching my son or daughter to read, to fire a gun. I also see Tris, by my side the entire time.

I grin broadly, and take her hands in mine.

"Okay. We're having a baby. I'll be with you every step, Tris. I love you." I say to her softly. She returns my smile, and absently places a hand on her abdomen. I place mine atop hers. My next words are addressed to our child.

"Hello there, little baby. It's your daddy here. I love you, and your mama, and I won't let anyone hurt you." I whisper gently. I then lean down and kiss Tris' stomach, and then her cheek.

Tris looks at me warmly. "I love you too, Tobias. You'll make a good father." she nuzzles into my chest and closes her eyes. I wrap my arms around her protectively.

"And you'll make a perfect mother. Have you thought about any names yet?" I caress her cheek with my hand mindlessly as I ask her. She nods her head in my chest and looks up at me.

"Yeah, actually. I like Will for a boy. Or Natalie for a girl. After my mom..." she trails off, lost in memories. I pull her tighter to bring her back to me.

"Those names sound beautiful. We've lost so many good people..."I trail off too, and Tris has to pull_ me_ back with a squeeze.

"Yeah, we have. But we've gained so much, too. And we should let those bright spots guide our way." she tells me wisely. I laugh.

"Tris? You sound like an Erudite." I say teasingly. She punches my arm playfully.

"Oh, shut up." she growls at me, and I lean down to kiss her.

Life is measured by moments like this, moments with your wife carrying your unborn child. Without moments like this, I'm not sure what I'd have to live for anymore.

**That is the end of chapter 4! One left, so keep reading! And the final chapter is already written, it just needs to be typed and uploaded. I start school tomorrow, but I'll type it ASAP if I get lots of reviews :) Sooooo REVIEW! :D ~Jay**


	5. Children

Lifeline: Children

**A/N: Sorry it's later than I wanted I started school Wednesday! But I'm here now, with the final chapter :( But never fear, I will write more stories! So read and review, and maybe favorite and alert me as an author? Just a thought... ;) Kay enjoy and sorry, only Tris POV on this one :) ~Jay**

_**Tris POV:**_

"Hey! No fair! I tagged you!" Will screams. He flies after his sister down the paths as fast as he can.

"Na uh! That was my hair!" Natalie shouts back at him, her blonde hair whipping her face. She lets out a gleeful laugh.

I sigh, and smile at my two children. There's six year old Natalie; blonde, dark blue eyes like her daddy, and as fiery as any Dauntless child. And of course there's four year old Will; short brown hair, my greyish blue eyes, and slightly less wild than his sister. But only slightly.

Tobias laughs too, and puts an arm around my waist. I lean my head into him, and breathe his scent, which hasn't changed since I was sixteen. I cherish all the memories of my husband as we walk through the Pit behind our kids.

"Do you think they'll pick Dauntless?" Tobias asks me. Probably the question all parents ask themselves.

I turn my head to look at him, and smile. "Too soon to tell. But if I had to guess, I'd say Nat stays and Will leaves. No matter what I love them." I tell him truthfully. I won't let petty things like that ruin me. I still remember the look of disgust on my father's face when he saw me switch factions.

Tobias nods. "I agree. We'll visit them every month." I nod in agreement.

Just then Natalie calls out to us, "Mama! Can I get my ears pierced?"

Tobias and I share a look, and burst into laughter at the coincidence. Then I turn back to Nat, "Not yet, sweetie. Wait until you're ten, okay?" I tell her in my best mother hen voice. She huffs, and goes back to running with her brother.

I chuckle again, and tell Tobias, "Dauntless. Definitely."

He gives me a grin and tells me, "Of course she is. She is _my_ daughter after all." I roll my eyes. "Did you know she asked me to teach her to throw a knife yesterday? I said no of course, don't give me that look!" I laugh at him for defending himself.

"Whatever. She's so persistent I'm sure you'll give in soon." I tease. He pouts for a moment, so I reach up and kiss him. I hear my kids making yuck noises.

"Eww! They're kissing!" Will shouts.

"Momma, Daddy, that's gross!" cries Natalie. We pull away and laugh once more at our children's faces.

"You want kisses? I'll give you kisses!" I yell and run after them. They squeal in delight at the new game, and run away from me.

I finally catch Will after a few minutes, so I scoop him up and plant a kiss on his cheek. He giggles, and puts his skinny child's arms around my neck.

"Momma, I wanna baby brother." he tells me. I laugh, but he persists. "Really! I wanna take care of a baby brother or sister. Pwease, momma?" He gives me puppy eyes I can barely resist. The truth is I was thinking of having another child too, so this was just what I was looking for.

"How 'bout we ask daddy and Nat, hmmkay?" I ask him, and he nods in my arms. I carry him over to where Tobias and Natalie are sitting on a bench in front of a Dauntless shop.

"Listen up, sweeties," I start and they both look up. "Will here wants to add another baby to the family. What do you guys think?" I ask them. I've already made up _my_ mind: yes.

Nat's eyes light up, and she gives my two thumbs up. So that's two yeses. I fix my gaze on Tobias.

Tobias fingers his ear, a habit he has when he's thinking. Finally he looks back at me and answers, "Yes. Let's do it." He grins warmly at me.

I smile back. So there will be a fifth addition to our family, and hopefully the last. I hope beyond hope the kids won't ask me about a dog. Three kids and a dog would be too much. I think I can handle three kids, and if not, Tobias is here for a reason, right? I smile to myself.

"Alright then, we're having another baby. You get to name him or her this time, daddy. I named these two." I say gesturing to Nat and Will, who has scrambled down from my arms and wiggled into daddy's. Nat comes and sits with me instead.

Tobias thinks for a moment, and answers, "Not many people close to me are gone. I've got you three and that's all I really need." My heart flutters. After all these years I still jump for joy in the inside when he gets all romantic on me.

"I like...Toby for a boy, for Tobias junior. Tobias is daddy's name kids. And I like Raven for a girl, for my past and my tattoos." I tell all this to Tobias, who just shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"I won't let you name him for me. How about the kids name the baby? "He suggests. Our kids whoop in agreement.

"Yeah! We'll pick the best name _ever_!" They assure me. I smile at my family.

"I don't _really_ care about the name, I guess. As long as I have my family." I tell them all with a twinge of pride.

We all huddle together in sort of group hug, all of us black-clothed and without a care in the world.

"We love you too, momma." they all tell me. Just those five words are my heaven, are my Lifeline to a world of happiness.

**A/N: And that is the end of Lifeline! I hope you enjoyed it, I loved writing it :) Your fabulous reviews make me so happy and want to write more stories! And the only way you'll know the name of the third kid is if you read the story I will be writing about Tris and Tobias' children at the Choosing! Muahaha aren't I a clever one? That's all, thank you for reading and reviewing :) 3 ~Jay**


End file.
